Pride, Predjudice, and Vampires
by FacinelliFan882639s
Summary: Carlisle is a runaway naval officer. Esme's father brings him back on the ship through impressment, and he finds out that war actually isn't so bad.


Esme's POV

1777, April, a British naval ship

I was watching my father take prisoner's from an American ship, just staying away from the action. A former British soldier was being dragged on the ship, struggling. "LET ME GO, YOU WAR DOGS! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ANYMORE! LET ME GO!" His long blonde hair was coming out of his ponytail, and his clothes were those of a civilian. He stopped for a moment, exhausted, and looked at me. He was absolutely beautiful. A lock of hair hung out of his ponytail on the side of his face, his golden eyes blazing.

Carlisle's POV

When I caught a glimpse of her, I just froze. She was absolutely beautiful. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her caramel hair was pulled tightly into a bun, but a few of the shorter pieces hung wavy. She wore a cream and light green floral printed dress, and had a fan in her hand. The captain's daughter....

Esme's POV

They dragged him to the captain's quarters and I heard my father screaming at him. Why had he run away...? I was going to have to ask him. I was too interested in him not to.  
Later, when he staggered out of my Father's cabin, I approached him. "Sir?"  
He turned and looked at me. "What?" He was aggrivated. I knew he was a gentleman from the way he held himself, so I knew this was not usually his attitude. "May I ask you something?"  
"Why not."  
"Why did you run away?"  
"Would you want to fight against something you believe in? Uprooted from your home simply because the king can?"  
"...no...."  
"Exactly."  
"....I.....I'm sorry, sir...."  
"For what, madame? Did you have a hand in this? If not, there's nothing to be apologizing for."  
"No, sir, I didn't."  
He nodded. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." He bowed. "Oh! So rude of me! I'm Esme Platt." I courtsied.  
"That's perfectly fine. And a lovely name."  
I smiled. "Thank you, sir."  
he waved me off. "Carlisle suits just fine. I'm a 'soldier' remember?" The way he spat the word, hung on it so distastefully. It made me shudder. "Sir...I'm sorry..about-"  
"what did I tell you before."  
I hated being cut off by a man, and I grew angry. "My father is right to imprison you! You had no right to run away under the crown with something so important being fought over!"  
He turned red in the face and whipped around. "IMPORTANT HOW, WHEN YOUR FORMER KING HAD ISSUED CHARTERS TO COME TO THE NEW WORLD AND ESTABLISH COLONIES. HOW DID HE NOT THINK TO BELIEVE THAT THEY WOULD CREATE NEW LAND UNDER A NEW KING, A NEW POLICY, A NEW GOVERNMENT?! GET OUT OF MY QUARTERS! GET OUT! NOW!" I ran up the stairs and out the door. I felt sorry, but I had only said it out of spite. Later in the day we were under attack. I had to hide in my quarters, but I could still see up onto the deck. My father called the troops to attention, and I saw Carlisle. When my father called 'ready' he did not raise his gun. My father got in his face and repeated the command, but he simply ignored him and stood at attention. My father continued the commands during the fight, all of which Carlisle ignored and stood at attention. When we had one the battle and the gunsmoke cleared, my father grabbed Carlisle and dragged him to his quarters. I heard my father screaming for quite a few hours.  
That night, when it was time to sup, I didn't notice carlisle in the dining hall. When I approached my father, I heard him talking to a sergeant about the affair.  
"Bloody rebel wouln't even budge! 'ad to kick 'im in th' shin for 'im to even react!"  
"Father, I'm so terribly sorry to interrupt, but where IS Carlisle at this hour?"  
"'E's in 'is quar'ers, prolly. I left 'em there after the whippin' 'e got!" The men surrounding him all laughed, but I gaped in horror. After I had cleaned up from supper, I ran to Carlisle's quarters. He lie in his bed, all the covers drawn up around him. I approached him, and he was shivering...It WAS cold in his room....I filled the little warming kettle with coals and stuffed it under the bedsheets. He stirred and looked up at me.  
"What...?"  
I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I said. Please, forgive me."  
He simply nodded. I could tell he was exhausted, and he let his head flop to the pillow, his hair still tied back strewn out behind him. "He hurt you, didn't he?"  
"It's just a whip...nothing I haven't seen before."  
"May I tend to you?"  
He chuckled. "Will your sea dog father punish you?"  
"No. I am allowed to roam as I please. Since he has allowed me to decide my husband for myself. So, may I?"  
"If you so wish."  
"Please remove your coat, then." He did, and oh my lord....He was so gorgeous. But, I noticed, he had many,many scars, none of them fresh like the whipping wounds my father gave him, which were still glistening with blood. "What are these scars from...?"  
"My father, his friends, the like."  
"O...oh...." I gently washed his wounds, listening to him hiss in pain. He had been abused....and now my father did the same. "were you scared?"  
"Of what? my father? yes, terrified. Of your father? no."  
"Carlisle Cullen...Y...you're a very brave man.....And I'm sorry I ever thought anything less."  
"Thank you, Esme."  
"And.....Carlisle...?"  
"Yes, Esme?"  
"I think I want you to be my husband." 


End file.
